A Monster's Sunny Heart
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Senior researcher Lena Luthor joined the commission to get a fresh start. Being paired with new hunter Kara Danvers, she found a happy blond who had many secrets beneath her smiles. What was hidden and how will that effect their mission? Supercorp. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

LW: So, thanks to Monster Hunter World combined with my Supercorp binge, I created this shrieking abomination of a crossover. Enjoy!

A Monster's Sunny heart – Welcome to the New World

After Jack's death while hunting the Lagiacrus, Lena agreed to join the New World expedition in the hope (more demand as a senior researcher/handler like herself would never be paired with a rookie otherwise) of getting a low rank hunter to be the handler of, get a fresh start as they slowly climbed the ranks again and give her time to mourn her friend before she had to worry about another reckless idiot with little to no self preservation instincts dying in the line of duty again.

The universe either didn't get the memo or was actively fucking with her as while she was paired to fresh off the boat rookie Kara Danvers (literally as she had been on the same boat Lena had been for the trip) but on their 1st mission together, in basic armour and equipment she managed to get in a fight with a Pukei-Pukei and a Barroth… at the same time. Lena had never been more glad of the SOS system in her life as with the assistance of 3 other hunters they managed to kill both monsters, though Kara was still taken to the infirmary due to the amount of Pukei-Pukei poison she ingested/inhaled (the healer was surprised she even survived long enough to reach Astera given the report, never mind recover), and a very twitchy Lena was lead by the other hunters and their handlers to the Canteen so she could try calm down.

'Your hunter is a total badass Luthor' Hunter Sawyer says with a grin and a slap on the back 'I mean she broke that Barroth's skull plate in one shot!'

'We don't know that' Hunter Olson points out, to the annoyance of the smaller hunter 'we showed up in the middle of her fight, it could have been the 1st or the 100th for all we know'

'What are you using if it takes 100 hits to break the Barroth's helmet nya?' Hunter Queen's Palico Speedy asks 'Must not be using those vials then' she smirks and Maggie laughs

Despite the arguing Lena smiles slightly, these hunters seemed nice and judging by their equipment weren't too much higher up the ranks than Kara, so they weren't expert hunters taking pity on a noob, but were just helping someone out.

Maggie was a gunlance user, and a lot prettier than Lena has expected for someone who on a bad day is holding a bomb on a stick pretty freaking close to her face (and given the way her handler watches her Lena's not the only one to think so), and her armour seemed to be mostly comprised of Nerscylla and Jaggi parts.

James _'call me Jimmy'_ Olson on the other hand used a charge blade and wore a mix of Barroth, Tetsucabra and Rhenoplos armour, while his Palico Lucy grinned with a hammer strapped to her back

Oliver was a bow user and was clearly the most skilled of the group, not exactly because of his Seltas armour, but because his bow was made with Seltas Queen parts, and they were quite a strong monster to take down. He was the quietest and most stoic of the group, but he did smile on occasion, usually due to something his Palico companion said or did.

 _Time Skip_

Over the next month Lena was surprised that as well as Kara surviving and just getting stronger (wielding a great sword like she did her dual blades) but the blond was a social butterfly and it seemed to rub off on Lena as she was even beginning to make a few friends herself, most notably being the handlers of several of Kara's hunter friends; Winn who worked with Jimmy, Felicity who was a newer companion of Oliver and Maggie's handler a Miss Alexandra Danvers, who was also Kara's big sister. Lena was curious about that, well more the fact they chose different paths having heard all about how families tended to all become thing or that, she knew she didn't follow the Luthor path of becoming a full fledged Hunter like Lex but she assumed it was because she was adopted, the drive just wasn't there. It turned out to be the same with Kara… to a certain extent

'Her parents died when she was 12, my parents and hers were close so they took her in. They were researchers like my parents but Kara had always wanted to be a Hunter, didn't help she had quite the role model to strive to beat, G rank hunter Astra In-Ze, best dual wielder our settlement ever knew and Kara's aunt, despite all the attempts to deter her she never gave up, and here she is a Hunter on a real Guild expedition' Alex laughs over a drink with the ravenette researcher

'I bet she's really proud of her niece' Lena says, but knew something was wrong when the other woman's face fell

'She would if she were still around. She was killed quite a few years back by her hunting partner Non, the bastard got away before anything could be done to him. Oddly enough it was the only time I heard Kara be mad at her _perfect_ Aunt, asking what the Dragons she was thinking if she believed he had been bond mate material' Alex laughs at a memory long since past, partly because she agreed with past Kara, that guy had been a dickhead.

Lena wondered if that drive had been the cause of her recklessness and now she was an official hunter she'd be more cautious in the field… a thought that was quickly dashed when Kara managed to piss off a Rathian the next day, luckily when she discovered it was part of a mated pair something clicked and she decided to retreat rather than deal with 2 angry dragons, something Lena was very glad for.

Still it wasn't just researchers and handlers she got along with, somehow she had managed to find herself in polite conversation with a snarky ravenette and only when her busty, blond partner fell into her lap did she realise who the 2 were, the Demon Duo: Nyssa Raatko and Sara Lance. The Rathalos blade should have given the game away for her but for some reason it didn't, though the blonde's glaive was much more instantly recognised as well as the pale ivory coloured Kinsect she commanded. This wasn't the last time as Nyssa was sitting at the table Lena had practically claimed as her own the first day the following day, this time with Sara along side her and the 3 were able to talk, falling into a rhythm as if they'd known one another for years, helped they seemed to all have a similar sense of humour, Nyssa's a little darker and Sara's a little dirtier but similarly dry and sarcastic, plus it helped Sara had moments of Kara sunlight as Maggie had described it, giving Lena the chance to see the Nyssa's more human side, or Wyverian in her case but still.

She also learnt quite a bit about Kara herself: most notably being the woman's sunny disposition wasn't just some act but the genuine article, always smiling and being quite physically affectionate towards everyone, always hugging and slapping people on the back, often her due to the amount of true spent and work done together but also Alex, Maggie, Winn, even Oliver wasn't spared a Sunny Danvers attack, but somehow her Palico Kal did. The little blue animal was more cautious than his human partner, which was good as he was also a lot more fragile than the blond human.

Speaking of which Kara's fighting/hunting style: She was a Great sword user but could do so as if it were a long sword in terms of speed and agility; she was also considering testing out Switch Axes as they were as bulky and hard hitting as Great swords, but the axe side was more manoeuvrable which she liked the thought of. Her main use of them was to hit the monster in question with her massive slab of metal/bone which thanks to Lena's researching skills meant she was able to direct Kara toward areas where she could do the most damage to their weak points. Then there were the breakages; Kara could shatter/sever anything that could be broken off in a max of a dozen swings, usually taking less than 10, which was good as it meant lots of high value salvage for them. Lena even with Kara's permission/insistence took to upgrading her own weapons and armour even if just as a last resort if she needed it. Her Palico Jess wasn't spared that particular gift, having a full outfit made by the cheerful blond from the Tobi-Kadachi that tried to eat her the previous week, and Kara subsequently beat to death in response.

Surprisingly she was also a journeyman level smith, having made her own weapons and armour as well as being the one to tinker with Lena and her friend's equipment. Kara explained her adopted father had been the smith of her town and let her assist quite often, Jeremiah and Eliza probably letting her in the hopes she would give up hunting, and sure when he died she took over his smithy but she never gave up on becoming a hunter as the ravenette can clearly see.

The most recent of incidents between the group happened not to Kara as expected but to Lena, her scout flies taking her on a different path to Kara and the others … right into the path of an Anjanath. Lena managed to get a couple hits in, but the monster was too strong and just tossed her aside causing her to flee, the T-Rex like monster giving chase. Lena managing to outmanoeuvre the huge reptile until a mistimed skid off a ledge had her land badly. Gritting her teeth in pain her blood ran cold as she heard the thump of the monster before its head filled her vision. Its teeth were the length of hunter carving blades, breath that stank of decay and meat washed over her as she prayed for a quick end. The end didn't come as a blade tore into the Anjanath's face, ripping through its eye as well tearing the muscles of its jaw as Kara and Kal appeared with Jess.

'Stay away from my Lena!' Kara growls before she starts laying into the dinosaur driving it away as both Palico fuss over the researcher.

'Bruised ribs, cracked femur, my what a purrdicament you've found yourself in Lena'

'I don't know how to heal' Kal blurts in panic

'Just hold her steady then' Jess hissed as they hear several loud thumps, either the Anjanath managed to overpower Kara and was tossing her around, through trees and into the ground… or more likely Kara was making the Dinosaur wish it had never been born. There was silence for a few minutes which worried Lena greatly

'I'll get your gear' Kal murmurs before hopping off, Jess sighs and continues trying to deal with the injuries until the raven haired researcher tried to move herself. Groaning about stubborn humans Jess helps her friend sit up and Lena is shocked by what she sees; the blond hunter had practically torn the monster in 2, indistinct muttering was heard before she hopped up and began carving up the creature, just as Kal arrives with her dual blades. They were silently strapped to her hips without taking her eyes off the blond, despite how rarely she had to use them the motion was still routine and something she can clearly do without thinking.

Finally her hunter came over to check on her, looking a little embarrassed as she stood just out of the Palico's range while they continued fussing over the woman

'Glad to see the job's done then' Lena says with a small wince that caused her smile to falter, at which point Kara kneels beside her, scooting Kal out of the way with her hipbone.

'I can't heal I'd just be in the way, but by the dragons Lena I almost lost you. If I had been a little slower…' Kara goes silent and pulls her partner closer to her, luckily Lena remained in a seated position, though did wince as her leg moved.

'I'm fine, the Anjanath didn't kill me, just like how Jess didn't get eaten by the Tobi-Kadachi, hell you made it into a cute coat for her, and you survived falling off that waterfall, even if you did nearly give me a heart attack'

Lena didn't hear what Kara said in response, mostly because her brain short circuited from the hunter kissing her, her only response being a rather inelegant 'what?'

'I nearly lost you today and it clicked; I don't want my life to be without you, and I don't want you to go without knowing my feelings. I understand if you'd prefer to just stay friends…' this time it was Lena who instigates it, pulling the blond to her by her armour and kissing her lips

'You are an idiot' Kara pouts 'You're impulsive, stubborn, and too darn adorable to resist'

Kara's pout deepened 'I'm not adorable, I'm a badass'

Lena smirks 'And what's left of that monster over there is proof of it, but you're still adorable to me'

Kara's smile right now makes her Sunny persona look like a sad puppy as she scoops Lena up and begins to walk to the collection site, both Palico following shortly behind Jess grinning widely, while Kal looked worried.

 _About 2 weeks later – Astera_

'Ah there she is' Lena stops eating when she hears the familiar voice, the edge of her lips twitching into a smile as she turns and her hopes were founded; standing in Gore Magala armour, helmet strapped to his waist revealing his bald head was her big brother: G rank hunter Lex Luthor alongside his handler Alana and if Jess's angry hiss is anything to go by his Palico Corbin, looking down she sees the Felyne steal a section of fish from her plate.

'Lex!' Lena grins as she gets pulled into a brief hug, it had been years since either Luthor had seen one another, and boy did the elder look different, she wondered if the shiny dome was stress related or a personal choice 'Quite a collection you got there' she teases, waving her hands in the direction of his entire body

'What can I say, the bastards have been popping up all over the place and the guild keeps sending me to put them down all over again, might as well make use of them' he smiles and his hand slides over the hilt of his long sword, the sight of the lightning blade in battle was something Lena had yet to find a more impressive sight to, though Kara waving a near her size blade around like it was a lance was definitely up there. Speaking of the devil…

'Hi' Kara chirped as she made her prescience known, carrying over a meal big enough for 3 but Lena knew would be gone in only slightly more time than it took her to finish 1. Lex in turn waved and smiled, noticing the crinkle on the blonde's forehead when her eyes slid over his armour but guessed it had something to do with the monster's reputation as well as its Frenzy virus.

'So you're the green horn causing my little sister all those greys in her hair' he teases and Lena hits him, not that he could feel it, Alana and Corbin laughing as well, Jess turning traitor and sniggering from Kara's side of the table

'At least I have hair to go grey' Lena retorts weakly, but smiles when Kara takes her hand

'Sorry about all the stress I'm causing you, it's a new world of insanity and I'm trying to do my part for the expedition. If that's a problem I can slow down…'

'No, you wouldn't be the Kara I know and love if you slowed down' Lena smiles and copies the blonde's actions with her own hand, the fearless hunter blushes deeply before returning to her food 'So taking a minute of rest it appears? Haven't seen you since I got here, what have they got you doing?'

Lex chuckles 'Henshaw has me tracking the Zorah Magdaros, for such a colossal bastard he's given the commission the slip, hence me scouring the island for any traces of him'

'The half molten slag not giving you any hints?' Kara asks through a mouthful of meat

'They're actually the best evidence for the scout flies as well as the commission to create some kind of idea where it's been and going' Alana answers, the blonde nodding in understanding

 _Later_

'Well they seemed like an interesting bunch nya' Corbin comments with a smirk

'Lena's hunter was definitely not what I expected, much more cheerful and almost childish. Plus with all that food you'd think she was a…' Lex raises his hand, telling his partner it wasn't something to be discussed outside

'It's possible, they were never confirmed as extinct, it'd probably break Lena's heart if she is one though' the hunter sighs as his Felyne shrugs

'There was no way to be sure, they looked like people most of the time after all, our communities are too wide spread for any accurate census data' Alana complains and he nods, the possibility of the cheerful woman smitten with his sister being one of them getting much higher as he considers all the data. The chances he stood within arms length of one of the most mysterious and elusive of the Elder dragons:

 _ **An Asterous Krypton**_

TBC

LW: Ta da?


	2. Chapter 2

LW: Well here's the next one, please note I will probably be playing fast and loose with canon if I even use it at all. Then again this is Legends of SuperFlArrow characters in a Monster Hunter-esque universe so I'm sure that's one way to skirt those issues. Enjoy

A Monster's Sunny Heart – Kara can't keep secrets

 _Astera_

'How hard is it to find a fucking walking mountain? We can find a trail but no beast!' Henshaw practically yelled at the assembled group and for the 3rd time today Kara wondered why she was even at this meeting… oh yeah Lena. She may be assigned to a rookie like the blond but Lena was still a senior researcher and handler, so was as much a part of the Commission's Elder Dragon research and searching as Lex or Lillian, the endemic life scholar somehow managing to intimidate her with only a look. Her train of thought was broken by a high pitches chuckle

'Zorah Magdaros, the wandering volcano, you're right to wonder how he can be so stealthy' the newer Chief Ecologist; a tall, thin man with purple hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in midnight blue versions of the classic researcher gear, smiles widely, for once his head leaves the tome he'd been using for collaborating references 'Maybe it's because you believe it to always be that hulking monstrosity' he stands to his full height and while bony he has a prescience that draws you in, actually standing taller than the others in the meeting.

'Those creatures are extinct' the commander growls, causing the researcher to smirk, his hand reflexively running across a pendant, which Kara's senses tell her is made from a Najarala scale.

'You don't know that dearie, haven't been able to prove it since you ran out of those things nearly a century ago. Besides why is it so strange to think they survived, the thing about Elder dragons is they just don't die' he smiles widely, running his long fingers through his hair before sitting down again, Henshaw deciding to ignore the mans addition, but a few of the experienced hunters of the group actually looked to be considering the idea, no matter how unlikely, most notable being Nyssa and Sara of the 4th and J'onn, the 5th fleet's chief and Alex's former mentor.

 _Kara and Lena's quarters_

'Hello Miss Danvers' Kara jumps as she finds she is no longer alone in her quarters, Lex Luthor having returned from his most recent assignment from Henshaw, unfortunately there was still no more sightings of Zorah Magdaros since it nearly totalled the 5th fleet, though a Vaal Hazak sighting in the Vale had worried the scholars.

'Um hi Mr. Luthor' she greets with a tight smile 'what can I do for you?'

'Nothing really, just wanted to check up on my sister's hunter, especially now she's a Rank 6 already'

Kara blushes 'It's nothing really, Lena's the main reason I've gotten this far, I'd probably be dead by now without…'

 _ **Crunch**_

The mangled scrap of metal that was once a dagger Lex had just tossed at her dropped uselessly from her hand, Kara's eyes wide with worry at his unsurprised expression, both at her show of strength as well as the fact her skin was still perfectly intact

'I…I can explain' she stammers but he chuckles lightly

'I'm not sure why I was expecting anything else, Alana had practically figured it all out, I'm a little annoyed I owe her some new equipment but oh well it's still interesting to see one of you in the flesh, an Asterous Krypton'

'You can't tell anyone about this, if it gets out…'

'Calm down Kara, I'm not going to spill your secret; especially as it would break Lena's little heart if I did'

Kara pouts 'I want to tell her, want to share everything, I really do but there are things about us that make it a problem you know?'

The elder hunter shrugs 'Honestly I don't, there's not a lot written about you as a people as even then it's not exactly content easy to get access to' Lex admits, to which Kara actually laughs

'I forget sometimes that the humans classed us with the Kaijus' she smirks, subtly prodding at the fact she was speaking to a Wverian rather than a human.

'A what?' Lex asks curiously

'Right sorry, it's our word for the actual Elder Dragons. So why are you keeping quiet, other than Lena of course?'

Lex chuckles 'I want to see who you are, and I actually like what I see. Plus I know this stuff is a bloodline, so that means all your family are Kryptonian, which means she has to have been one'

'Who?'

Lex laughs 'Kara, I've been a hunter for a little under 2 decades, know what that means?'

'No'

'It means I grew up hearing the stories of what she could do, being one of the greatest hunters to ever exist; when I started this vocation I vowed to be even better than Astra In-Ze. Finding out she was an Elder dragon, it's a blow and puts that goal even further from my grasp, but you might just get there' he smirks at that, knowing about Kara desire to be great by her own merits, being her more unofficial motivation, while the idea of a whole new world of things to hunt was her more public reason for joining the Commission.

Kara nods in understanding 'Aunt Astra was… she was a badass, she made me want to be a hunter, not a researcher like my parents, not even a smith like Jeremiah, even though I'm good, really good. She was so strong, I wanted to be that, a protector and a legend' Kara sighs sadly 'She kept a lot of things close to her chest, I don't even know what she could do, what she really was, just she was so much stronger than Mom or Dad, anyone in our family for the last few generations, was the main reason nobody really tried stop her from joining up and becoming who she was'

'What she was, was one of the best hunters on record, and knowing that is one of the other reasons I have no intention of telling anyone. Plus it's not right to judge you based on information gathered back when we still thought you were all savage killers, your aunt showed that your kind can be hunters without issues, as well as fit within human and wverian society, I don't see why you shouldn't get the same chance'

'Kara!' a blue head pops out of the divider between the human and Palico sections of the area, his eyes nearly explode out of his sockets when he sees she's not alone before running over to her 'Are you insane? It's bad enough you have Lena as your handler nya, but Alexander is a World class hunter, even you can't stand up to this guy' he hisses to which Kara rolls her eyes

'I'm perfectly fine Kal, nothing to worry about'

'Kara Zor…'

'Kal-El, need I remind you I am an adult? You don't get to run my life just because you're the eldest!' she growls back a little louder than she should have if Lex's amused expression meant anything

'Should I come back after you're done with your family squabble?'

'How did you… You know what, never mind' Kara waves her arm dismissively

'I do have a sister of my own as you know, plus family is actually a semi common thing in the New World research commission; The Lance sisters, Snow twins and the Lanes to name but a few' Kara smiles as even without looking she knows Kal was blushing simply at the thought of the tabby, freelance researcher Palico.

'Kal is my cousin' she begins to explain 'His family was attacked when he was young by a Basculin, though the reports also mention evidence of a Diablos but nothing substantial. Aunt Lana died quickly, Uncle Jor-El put up a fight from what I heard before he also died. Given he was only 7 when this occurred he rightly panicked and accidentally shifted much too early to be safe into a blue Palico and hid himself away'

'So the legends are true, you can change on demand? I thought you were the origins of the tales of weres' Lex muttered in surprise, Kara smirks before pulling up the leg of her uniform, revealing lightly tanned skin which momentarily shifted into golden scales before returning to normal.

'Anyway, luckily a hunter came along and dealt with the beast, that hunter being Aunt Astra, she may not have been G rank back then but she still practically tore it to shreds. The problems came when she found Kal and he tried to change back… and didn't. He was and currently still is stuck in monster form as it's usually called. It's a good thing my parents and later the Danvers were able to take him in or else I don't know what could have happened to him'

Lex nods 'I can't even begin to imagine, Corbin is a pain in mine and Alana's ass at times but over the years he's become basically family to both of us, but to be in your situation, it's messy and complicated even just on the surface, especially when you can't explain any of this without outing both yourself and Kal. You have my sympathy, and respect' Kara blushes just a little

'Hey while you're standing there, do you know anyone who could teach me to use a Switch Axe?' Kara asks, tilting her head toward the workbench she had set up in the corner 'As you can see I'm working on a new layout and wanted to give it a try. I know it's a completely different configuration and style to what I'm used to and would rather learn from a master than in the middle of a life or death struggle with a big monster'

The hunter laughs but nods in understanding 'Look for Hunter Frost; she's the best I know. Can't be too hard to spot, even ignoring the snow white hair and bright blue eyes, Crystal's the one in Zamtrios and Lagombi armour, well she was I think she's phasing it out for Legiana armour at the moment'

Kara nods 'All Ice types monsters'

'Yeah, she's good at dealing with them so she was always first pick when something came up such as their numbers needed thinning'

'Got it, once I get the spring mechanism working correctly I'll go find her'

'Good luck Miss Danvers, and don't worry, nobody will find out your secret from my team' Lex says honestly before with a nod exits through the door.

'This is bad Kara, very bad' Kal mutters, until a feeler slaps the back of his head

'Relax Kal, they can be trusted. I have work to do, go flirt with Lois' the Palico blushes but bounces out of the room, leaving Kara to sigh and plonk down on her chair before sharpening what will soon be her axe's main blade, letting the tension drain as she got into the task.

 _A couple days later_

'Um Kara, shouldn't we have checked if they had any assignments for us?' Lena asks as her hunter walks right past the quest board and heads for the gateway

'Nah, besides Wells already gave me this huge list of things to keep an eye out for so we can just do that' Kara replies semi truthfully: sure Harry had given her some things to collect for him but the real reason was so she wouldn't be disturbed, as she was going to come clean to Lena about what she was … something she couldn't do in Astera.

 _Wildspire Wastes_

Lena wasn't an idiot; she saw how tense her partner was, only a momentary relaxation when the transport left before returning in full 'Darling?' she calls

'Lena, do you trust me?' Kara asks timidly

'Of course I do'

Kara breathes deep and sighs 'I've been keeping things from you, about myself and I can't let things progress any further between us without coming clean'

Lena takes Kara's hand in her own 'What's wrong love, you're scaring me'

Kara groans 'That's the thing, I was trying to not scare you by hiding myself but I can't accept all the love you give me, I can't receive your heart while I sit here and keep you in the dark'

'Kara…'

'I'm not human Lena, I'm an Asterous Krypton'

Lena blinks, her brain trying to process the information 'You-you're an Elder Dragon?'

'What? No, well I suppose technically yes, but no I'm still just Kara. I'm still the same adorable idiot you remember, at least I hope you still do' Kara turns but is stopped by Lena's hands on her cheeks

'You really are an idiot if you think I'm going to let you just walk away. I'll admit it's a bit of a bombshell, but it doesn't change my feelings for you. So have you Changed?' her question surprises the blond hunter

'You know about that? But Lex…'

'Is a hunter, has been his entire life so since meeting you most likely could only get his hands on basic information and hearsay. I on the other hand have been a senior field researcher, one who has always had an interest in your people, so obviously I'd know more and have access to better information, including several tomes written in parselscript, which we believe is the basis of Wrvyian.'

'Actually it's Kryptonese, and some of us can still read, write and speak it, yours truly included' Kara grins smugly

'Very nice, I'll need to bring you to the Collage if we ever end up back in the Old World. So, shift?'

Kara chews her lip 'Okay, just please don't panic' she puts down her sword and focuses on her core, letting the transformation take over, her armour melding with her form giving Lena a momentary glimpse at her girlfriend's nude form before her rational side switched off because her primal brain was letting off every siren it could and the handler froze in the prescience of the monster before her.

 _Flop_

It appeared Kal had been unable to distract Jess for any longer and the Palico had caught up with them, taking one look at Kara's monster form before promptly fainting. This was what was needed to snap both women out of their moment, Kara immediately shifting back and checking on them

'Lena are you okay, I knew this was a bad idea and I shouldn't have done this but I couldn't lie any more' Kara whimpers, placing her hand delicately on the other woman's shoulder

Lena squeaks before pulling Kara into a tight hug 'Sorry Kara that was really…intense. Maybe in a little while we can try again, allow me a chance to get a proper look at your other self in it's entirety' despite herself Kara blushes at the strength of Lena's gaze, the blond nodding before leading her over to wake up Jess.

With Jess calmed and revived and Lena sufficiently psyched up Kara once more transformed, sitting in a position that crossed a sphinx and a puppy as the researcher slowly approaches her. As she ran her fingers along the warm scales of the wyvern's snout Lena kept her gaze on its eyes, so different to Kara's normal baby blue but still even through the new intensity she could see her partner's affection bleeding through. Their little staring contest didn't end until Lena's hand moved from her jaw to its strong neck, only because while the eyes could follow in her headspace she couldn't see behind without moving, something she promised not to do

Lena jumps back when Kara unfurled her wings but her fear was eclipsed by awe of the iridescent membranes, causing the blond's scales to shimmer like the dragon hoards of legend, as well as an amusing wonder if this form was the reason Kara's hair looked like it was spun from gold. Her curiosity got the better of her as she ran her hands along the dragon's flank, wanting to see if they were warm blooded as the research believed or cold like many other reptilian monsters were such as Girros and Jaggis. It was warm to the touch and Kara's breathes were more or less even, becoming a little more erratic now she was touching her.

The beast crooned and Lena shuddered, as a senior researcher she knew what the mating cry of this kind of monster was and found it good to know this dragon was fertile and ready, but on the other hand this was Kara, her Kara who was calling to her as she caressed her side and it filled her heart with joy and heat. The joy was replaced with fear for just a moment when the entire monster moved, spinning around and chomping down on the smallish human

This was definitely not how she imagined herself in a monster's jaws, the teeth that could tear her apart doing little more than locking into joints in her armour, while the wyvern's girthy tongue tried anything to get at its prize, the aforementioned armour stopping her attempts, much to both their frustrations. Finally the ravenette was dropped with a splat as Kara opens her mouth, groaning with slight pain and arousal

As Lena wiped slobber from her eyes she heard the sound of scrapping on stone, turning she saw it coming from her partner rubbing her horns against the ground, the monster perks up when it sees her looking, releasing a burst of an elemental attack into the air, relieving Lena she had been dropped before doing that.

Having got the researcher's attention the dragon's snout formed something a kin to a smile before shifting, compressing back into Kara, to took one look at Jess and Kal and they scampered from a low growl, much to Lena's amusement

With the Palico gone and Kara in human form Lena was flung up against a stone wall, pinned by wing claws as the hunter enters her personal space, licking her cheek before she growls ' **MINE!** ' in a tone several octaves lower than normal, her eyes still the acid green of her monster form.

(This is actually where stopped writing this in work because of what comes next. The pages I was writing this say [The fuck am I writing? NSFW! NSFW!])

With her arm wings more there to ensure Lena didn't wriggle away her human hands made short work of the straps and ties holding her armour to her upper body, though once Lena's brain caught up with her intentions she wouldn't be a silent partner much longer, attacking the kryptonian's armour with her own fumbling hands. Kara was gentle and thorough, everything dropping off slowly and methodically, Lena was more clumsy and haphazard, as well as rougher, but the armour had been built by Kara for her own form, so it was always going to be more sturdy than a regular human's.

With the armour now gone Lena got a proper look at Kara, as she expected the hunter while still feminine was made of firm, hard muscle, with abs she was sure she could bounce swords off of… she had no intention of testing that but the image stuck none the less.

For Kara her view of Lena was also as she expected: as a human Lena was softer than her, with smooth skin and rather large breasts, which the blond liked how they spilled out from between her fingers as she cupped and squeezes them, her love gasping for breath before Kara reattaches their lips, her tongue exploring it's depths as there were no barriers between them.

Parting for air Kara nuzzles her way down Lena's neck/throat before diving in for the kill: her teeth digging into Lena's shoulder, the researcher screams and moans, threading her fingers through her hair, which causes the dragon to smirk before running her tongue along the bite in order to sooth the mark. Lena purrs and nips at Kara's neck, but unlike her the human's teeth didn't do anything to Kara besides give her a pleasant feeling, seeing one of the reasons her kind _danced_ with humans, the power difference alone was intoxicating as well as the trust their partners place in them not to crush their skulls like a vespoid shell.

As Lena's belt is released and her leg armour falls to the ground she jumps, wrapping her legs around Kara's hips and grinding their core's together, Kara groaning into her neck. The dragon then growls and firmly grasps Lena's hips, setting the pace as Lena finds herself pinned between a rock and a horny magala, its long tongue snaking out of Kara's mouth to wrap around and pinch her nipple, just before Kara's lips envelop it, her teeth grip it but unlike her shoulder don't even draw blood as the blond proceeds to gently suckle as their vagina's continue to rub. Lena tried to add her hands but is stopped by Kara's wing arms, before removing a hand from Lena's ass and shoving a long, draconic talon as deep into her as it would go, proceeding to pump her lover to climax as the rough scales of her hand against her own pussy, Lena's moans, and the delicious taste of the handler's tit in her mouth pushed her to her own.

Pulling her breast from a grinning Kara's mouth with a wet pop Lena is set down on her unsteady feet, gripping Kara for support. She catches the fire in Kara's eyes and accepts kissing again before beginning to make her way down the Kara's body, nuzzling into her chest before peering up with only her eyes visible, then kneeling before the blond Kryptonian, planting open mouth kisses to her soaked thighs 'My turn' she smiles before diving right in.

(And we're back)

 _A few hours later_

Groaning from the sun, Lena squints as she sits up, noticing first that she'd been covered in her mantle, and second that her current position gave her a nice view of Kara's firm buttocks as the blond hunter washed blood off her face and chest in the nearby stream. For a moment fear gripped her heart, thinking Kara had been hurt, until her rational mind kicked in and realised she wouldn't be casually washing it off if she'd been attacked, plus she didn't have any visible injuries

'You're awake' the voice shook her from her thoughts and she sees Kara had turned, her arms crossed over her bust and a smirk on her face

'Your face…' Lena begins but Kara waved her off

'I went to feed, you tired me out earlier' Kara admits with a smile and light blush 'turns out Jyuratodus are an excellent source of energy'

Lena grimaces 'I'll take your word for it, little help here' the grinning hunter pulls her close to steal a kiss 'Well as much as it would be fun to repeat that, we need to put back on out clothes and grab some samples for Wells and Kaos, otherwise people will get suspicious'

Don't worry I already caught some lizards, as well as a … um I think Harry called it a ferret' Kara shrugs 'they didn't exactly look appetizing cowering in fear so were easy to grab'

Lena shrugs 'Well in that case I guess we should head back'

Kara pouts 'Are you sure, you don't want to stay a while longer?' she asks as her hands wander to Lena's ass

'Not really, but I'm sure you remember, we have private/shared quarters' those words had barely left Lena's mouth and Kara had already run off to retrieve their armour 'too easy' Lena says with a laugh, the girl was whipped but to be honest so was she.

 _Just outside Astera_ (Technical Omake)

Kara happily half drags Lena back to the main base when the woman stops and looks confused 'No way' she mutters

'Something wrong dear?' Lena asks just before the blond runs off and punches some guy in the face

'Dumbass! What the Hell are you doing here you stupid dodo?' she growls, as he stands up

'Geez Kara, was that really necessary?' he whines, rubbing his jaw

Lena moves quickly 'Um Kara, what's going on?'

Kara sighs 'Lena this is Mon-El, an Asterous Krypton I knew when I was younger, kind of a dick to be honest but we were both kids so I may be remembering it poorly. What he's doing here I'd like to know though' she explains, pointing to the mildly offended looking man

'Hey, I could ask you the same thing, leading humans to Paradise, the fuck? You always seemed like a smart one' Mon-El asks and Kara gapes, confusing Lena

'Kara, what's wrong?'

'Paradise, the translation of the name of the Capital and largest city of the Kryptonians, known in most texts simply as **mishidh** ' at this Lena gasps

'So you're saying the birthplace of your civilization… is in the New World?'

Mon-El nods 'Correct, near where you call the Elder's Recess, in the centre of the island. I'd guess about half a day's walk for someone like me or Kara, 2 days at the most for a human from your main base camp in the region'

'Fuck'

TBC

LW: Be gentle, they weren't ;)


	3. Chapter 3

LW: Hey guys, I'm back with more MH/Arrowverse. Hopefully people like this and seeing as it's relevant I hope even more that people are looking forward to Iceborn, as it looks like it will be fun.

A Monster's Sunny Heart – Not STD, but the Change

Something was wrong with Lena, that was a thought that Kara had been having on and off for going on 2 weeks now. It started with little things really, sometimes she flinched at the slightest of sounds, broke one of Kara's Ironwood sketching pencils, kicked Winn's shield through his door during a fight and snapped at Alex, something she normally would be fearful to do, as well as growling or hissing when others were near Kara. Then there was her diet, her apatite increasing as she steals food from Kara's own plates, at this point nearing 2 plates of food, which Kara didn't ask any questions about and instead just compensated by getting herself 4 plates of food for herself, Zeff not minding as long as she paid he'd make her as much as she wanted, plus it was nice to have someone appreciate his cooking. And finally there was the one she most worried about: Lena was hot… I mean Kara always thought she was hot, but the ravenette had occasional hot flashes, but even when she felt 'fine' a simple touch told the blond her partner (she hadn't discussed using the 'B' word yet) was running hot.

The answer was discovered by the hunter during one of those moments, the blond pulling her against her, rubbing her side comforting as Lena buries her nose into the crook of her neck. Things were okay until wandering fingers moved from warm, silky smooth skin, to blistering hot scales

"Shit!" Kara hisses _'too soon, much too soon'_ she thinks as she shifts their position, moving Lena's suit so both see a patch of dark scales before it recedes back into ivory skin

"Kara" Lena half growls half purrs and normally that would make the blond happy, except the growl was anger, anger directed at her

"Le…I messed up and this happened way faster than I thought, I predicted a not necessarily gentle but a much slower pace, but that's where I was wrong, because it was based on my own experience"

"Kara, what are you talking about?"

"Puberty! When this happened to me I was going through puberty, the process affected by my hormones as much as I was. But you're clearly a fully grown woman, everything already there so it'll come hard and fast. We need to go" Kara now tries to push her partner out the door towards the transport, but surprisingly the woman remained immobile.

"Kara you're not making sense, what's happening to me? Why do we need to leave?"

Kara sighs "What's happening is you're transitioning, on the cusp on your 1st change and we need to get out of here because if the scales are from what I think they are you sure as Rao aren't turning into a Palico"

Lena stares in shock "I'm, I'm becoming one?" she stops

"Yes, our kind breed pure by converting our mates and we can have the fight you're probably going to want to have when you aren't about to expose us both. Please move Lena" the ravenette nods mutely and lets Kara drag her

"Kara!" the hunter barely suppresses a groan as Jess yells her name, giving her a ' _come here_ ' gesture that has her sigh and leave Lena at the gate to follow the Palico a safe distance, though given she could hear Sara whisper sweet nothings in her mate's ear from across the canteen even with her friends antics if she so choose Lena could probably hear them from this distance

"What did you do to Lena?"

Kara blinks "What?"

"Don't give me that look In-Ze" Jess says with an unimpressed look "Lena's not been well since your little display and she's been about 30 degrees higher than is safe for a human this whole week, so what freaky Dragon std did you give her?"

"Kara tenses and avoids growling by a hair "Firstly I'm clean and Lena's the only one I've been with, second it's not an std… I'm not an STD" the last part comes out as a whimper and Jess' ears flop down in shame.

"She's one of you now?" Kara nods "Then we got to move quickly" the hunter blinks "What, you think I'd abandon my best friend now she's a dragon, or that I'd let her go through this alone?" the Kadachi clad Palico stomps her foot adorably and any other time Kara would coo at the cuteness, but right now she had more important things to do

On the way to the Wastes Lena started to shift, her temperature skyrocketing to the point even Kara couldn't touch her skin, then her weapons melded and her armour began to follow, a stubby tail and arms that looked like she was wearing oddly coloured Velociprey greaves were luckily easy enough to hide, but it showed they were running out of time, also the sparks and cut across Kara's palm from grabbing the half formed wing told them exactly where Lena's dual blades had ended up

Ushering their friend/partner without a backward glance to Ray, they moved to the one place they knew they'd have enough space, and while it did cause Jess to nearly faint the KI filled glare Kara gave the Barroth and lesser wyverns insured they'd be left alone. By this point dark scales had covered most of Lena's torso, her wings were expanding and her legs were beginning to take their proper shape. Kara still couldn't tell what her mate was becoming, but she had narrowed it down to 2 species, heavily leaning on a variant of the latter than the former, as while she technically inflicted this on the former human, she would never inflict ' _that_ ' kind of transition on someone

"She's going to chew through her lip at this rate" Jess' comment draws Kara's attention back to the Palico

"That makes sense, she's been trying to hide it but the 1st change is excruciatingly painful, if she hadn't been doing that she'd have been screaming since her wings started to completely restructure her arms, as well as all the internal tinkering that's being done we can't see. I was lucky that forming hurt less than reforming because those wing-arms would have been agony otherwise"

The Palico pushes back her hood and looks up at the blond with wide eyes "Does it always hurt?"

Kara shakes her head with a small smile "No, just the 1st in both directions, after that your body knows what it's doing so it's basically painless. It feels strange at first but that feeling goes away with time as you get used to it"

Kara had wondered what Lena's soft features would translate if her form had spines or horns, would they be smaller, blunt, less plentiful? That theory was blown out of the water when she saw the prominent chin spike and vicious looking tail of Lena's monster form as she pulled herself to her full height.

Kara wasn't sure if it was her own heritage or the fact she knew it was Lena, but the fact remained the words "she's beautiful" left her lips and she meant it: she was majestic, regal and powerful, her scales glisten in the sun like amethyst.

It was probably because of this it took her a minute to realise she was looking a very angry Rathian DreadQueen in the eye, at which point her brain goes from _'Lena's so pretty'_ to ' _FUUUUUCK!_ ' as she dived at Jess, the 2 rolling behind a stone spire to avoid the torrent of flames thrown at them

"What the fuck?" Jess shrieks "She just tried to roast us, that's not something to do in purlite society. What's wrong with her?"

"Well, I'd guess with the pain, change and altered senses her brain's playing catch up so the body's just running on instinct… well except trying to kill me, she's mad I didn't warn her about this and being a hot blooded animal like a Rathian must have made it worse" Kara answers

"So what do we do?"

"We help her let off a little steam" Kara continues after seeing Jess' unimpressed/You fucking idiot! Face "I change and give her a more inviting target and we basically spar. Then once she's calmer I can try convincing her to change back"

Jess was still frowning cutely "Can't we just talk her down?" she asks, mostly because she didn't want to be in the middle of an Elder Dragon brawl, those never ended well

"I'd still need to change in order to have a dialogue, she can understand us but I can't understand her until we've both been in monster form. And don't worry…" Kara says as she peers around the rocks "…Lena's not quite comfortable in the air yet, so she's a lot weaker than a normal Rathian" she runs a safe distance from the Palico before changing, letting loose a low roar in challenge, the high pitched shriek before it hopped at her telling her she wasn't getting intelligent conversation out of Lena for a little while

 _Astera, a little later_

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what's been sighted in the Wastes" rookie hunter Barry Allen says a he sits with his team mates, Cisco, Iris and Wally, as well as Caitlin who the glaive user was impressed she could be guild secretary to them and her sister Crystal

"What?" Iris asks curiously

"A Rathian and a Magala duking it out in the north, and not just the regular kind, but a Dreadqueen and a Shagaru" the group gasp

"Damn, glad we're working in the Highlands today" Cisco says with a laugh

"Yeah, catching one of those flashy bastards for Kaos is better than having to worry about either of those guys, never mind both" Wally nods in agreement

Unseen by the group at 2 different ends of the canteen 2 people chocked when they heard the news, if Lex hadn't been in shock he'd probably have been amused how Alex, after spit taking over Maggie and without any finesse and subtlety left the table and ran to the gates, Maggie and the others running after her. The hunter chuckles before standing and heading in the same direction, Alana and Corbin following behind.

 _In the Wastes_

Jess watches from what she hopes was a safe distance as the 2 monsters brawl, worried but hopeful at the rumble as Kara pins a still quite ferel Lena, horns locked with chin spike as her arm wings pin the wveryn's wing to the ground.

"She's much more powerful than we gave her credit for" a voice causes the Palico to jump, looking behind her she sees a blond woman in desert gear and a scar across her left eye and forehead, watching the Magala

"Who are you?" Jess asks, protective of her friends

"It's not important" was the reply Jess got but before she could try get more she heard a yelp as Kara staggers into a pillar after receiving a fireblast to the face, dragon's face now the closest the monster could to amusement or maybe challenge. The Magala growls before pushing herself into the air with a beat of her strong wings, flying in lazy circles above them while issuing her own challenge with a rumble in her throat. The Rathian hisses before following, much less strongly than the older dragon, which merely rolled out of her aerial attack with the equivalent of a smirk on its fanged snout. It was this which the hunters ended up aproaching

"Holy shit!" Maggie gasps as her and Alex arrive during the aerial display, the other woman more surprised by Kara's skill level as there wasn't really anywhere she'd be able to practice and train to fly given what she was. Just then the duo landed and Maggie reflexively reaches for the hilt of her gunlance… only to get the barrel of Alex's bowgun in the gut "Jeez Danvers" she grunts

"No"

"But if they attack us…"

"Nobody hurts my little sister" Alex growls, her brain not picking up her words in their overprotective haze, but Maggie and the others do. Before there could be any comments though

"Such a beautiful creature isn't she?" the gang turn to the arrival of Lex, Alana and Corbin, shortly followed by a releaved Jess

"Kara or Lena?" his handler asks with a smile, the dragons had stopped fighting and the magala was now simply rubbing her face into the Rathian's bony neck

"You knew!" Alex yells angrily, panic flooding her system

"About Kara yes, Lena is a surprise. Your friends appear to need some time to process this" he comments, Alex noticing the vacant, shocked looks on her friends faces and winces, yeah this wasn't the best way to let them in on Kara's secret, and after all those years of them telling Kara not to blow it.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Nyssa asks as she makes her prescience known, Lex reaching for his blade, were it not for the ivory coloured Kinsect that landed on his hand. Looking to Alex's far side he sees Sara Lance sitting down, writing in her field journal, left hand in a falconry position, and if her mentor was who he suspected it to be she didn't need her glaive "still strapped to the curvy blond's back) to command her Kinsect

"What's fascinating?" Felicity asks, the other woman smiles as she waves her arm at the amourous monsters

"Their interactions of course. I mean it's obvious they're bondmates from a single glance, but to be just a affectionate in this form is unheard of. Ms Danvers and Ms Luthor are truly exceptional"

"Why does it matter to you though?" Oliver asks and Sara flashes a smile as Nyssa answers

"There is precious little written about or by our people, less in recent years, anything new about our people is worth recording and I'm sure Kara would agree"

"So you two…" Alex can't say it out loud, but Nyssa knows what she means

No, I am but my beloved Sara is human, like Lena was before this whole incident. Oh my, it appears the fun is over, let's go welcome them back" she smirks and helps Sara up, the glaive user clicks her fingers and pulls her hand to her chest, causing her Kinsect to flutter onto her shoulder with a wiggle of it's antenna

The Magala stops it's stroking, as it knows they can't be out here all day, moving a way and setting itself in front of the Rathian then it's form begins to ripple and compresses until Kara stands in it's place once more, the Rathian purrs before lowering it's head, allowing Kara to rub it's scaly jaw

"You did great love but now it's time to change back" growl "I know it hurts but it's just the once…" the dragon tilts it's head "…okay twice but come on Le, let me see that beautiful face again" The Rathian purrs and for a moment Kara thinks they're going to re-inact when Lena 1st saw her in monster form, but dismissed it as they were too out in the open and exposed for that.

"Kara!" the kryptonian jumped and Lena was on high alert, standing tall and with her wings outstretched. It was then Kara noticed her friends as well as Lex's team heading towards them. Alex at the sprint while the others walked

"Hold it!" she yells back before turning her attention back to Lena "Come on Lena, calm down and come back to me, easy does it" she speaks slowly and calmly, a tiny smile crossing her features when the feral snake like pupils make way for more human ones "There you are"

"I always told you, that you'd be great. Now look at you little sis, a Sky Queen" Lex says with a wide grin, the Rathian clicks and snaps her jaw

"She says she's not the little one right now" Kara translates with a smirk

"I suppose not"

"Are you ready now babe?" the dragon nods and roars once more, moving into a comfortable position

"Anything we need to worry about?" Jimmy asks, Winn and Lucy equally worried

"Not for you guys, but this may take a lot out of her, so when she changes I'm going to run in, make sure she doesn't faint or hurt herself" Kara explains as the dragon sizes them all up, before it's body compresses and ripples, the creatures roar tears through them all, especially about half way through the shift and the animal roar becomes a much more human scream of pain, this giving Kara the cue to rush in, managing to catch the new kryptonian just as her screams stopped and she passed out.

Lena regained consciousness while on the way home, but when she tried leave Kara's embrace a rumble in her throat had her curling up to her mate, the blond memorising the change in Lena's scent as well as trying to subtly examine her bondmate's enhancements (and failing as Kara's friends and Lex were trying to look anywhere but the hunter fondling her handler, while Sara and Nyssa smirked as they saw how natural Lena looked on Kara's lap in the bridal position)

"You need food like right now" Kara states matter of factly as they reach the gates of Astera, Lena having convinced her to let her walk if only so she didn't draw extra attention to them. Behind her Alex couldn't resist chuckling, for Kara food solved everything. All was good until they passed the main hub, after which Kara freezes, her nose twitching and mutters "It can't be, can it?" before practically marching up the stairs to the canteen, by the time the others caught up to her she was hugging and laughing with a brunette, both under the watchful eye of Chef Zeff, the old palico torn between annoyance and amusement at the sight

Lena's growl snaps Kara out of her moment, leading her to cheerfully drag the other woman over to the group "Hey guys, this is my friend Sam. Sammy, these are my friends… and my bondmate Lena" she introduces everyone with a broad sweep of her hand, Lena noticing Sam's eyes light up when she mentioned 'bondmate' as well as a slight fishy undertone to the woman's scent.

"Hello Miss.." Lena leaves the question in the air as they shake, noting the other woman's hand was cold and a little clammy, wondering if it was because of her own changes or something else.

Sam grins "Arias Miss Luthor, and it doesn't surprise me Kara found someone as hot blooded as she is" she says with a knowing look

"So Sammy, what are you doing here?" Kara asks

"Pops finally retired, you're looking at the new captain of the Argurey" Sam states proudly, to which Kara cheers and gives her another hug

"That's great, that means you're the new link between the Old and New world" she chirps to which Sam grins and nods

"Not just that, which brings me to a special delivery straight from Paradice" the shark like grin worrying Lena as the brunette passes a package to Kara who peeks in and yelps in shock

"What?"

"That's not possible" Kara mumbles, Alex taking the item from her hands and opens it fully

"But that's…."

"A Zorah Gem, Yes" Sam finishes "Elder dragon parts are rare, gems even more. This obviously means something but what I haven't the foggiest, I just deliver what I get to where I'm told"

Kara snaps herself out of her funk long enough to nod "Thanks Sam, and you're right. Regardless of rarity, given Zorah was the Elder of this crossover it probably means something. Hey we were about to sit and eat, want to join us?" she ask, hoping the others would be okay with her friend coming along

Sam smiles and nods "I'd love to give us a chance to catch up and see what's happened with you since you got to the New World" she says as the blond orders food and the rest find space for them all to sit

TBC

LW: Tada, another addition I hope you enjoyed


End file.
